Tale Tell Heart
by Andracute2
Summary: One-shot. How Harry Potter messed up with the one girl he wants.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**_Tale Tell Heart:_**

_What Hurts the Most_

Pansy walked into the ministry with a frown on her face. Today would be the first day she didn't need to be here. After all she was a nurse at St. Mugo's and the only reason she ever really needed to go to the ministry was to visit Har-Potter. She had to call him Potter now that they weren't together anymore.

"Pansy?" she heard a familiar voice say. She walked as though she hadn't heard it; she would see Hermione and ask about her willingness to be in a so called "friendship" with her.

"Parkinson! Pansy!" the voice said closer this time. Pansy stopped and waited, she didn't want to face him.

"Pansy," Harry Potter said panting a little as he stood next to her.

"Mr. Potter," Pansy said formally. Harry Potter flinched and then sighed.

"I wanted to explain. I mean after everything," Harry Potter began. Pansy glared at him right now she hated him.

"I don't want any explanations Potter," Pansy hissed, "I understand perfectly well when I've been dumped. I'm not stupid! Now if you'll excuse me I have a visit that's been a long time coming."

"Visiting Malfoy? Moving on so fast after," Potter began. He grabbed her arm to stare at her, she never hated green eyes more then she did today.

"It's not your business anymore though is it? You left me after I- After I told you how I felt! And if Draco wants to help me pick up the pieces then fine! But at least he'll let the public know about us unlike some people I know! Now excuse me," Pansy replied. Potter paled slightly but let go of her.

It felt like seconds before she was in front of Granger's office. She knocked and waited for the door to open- four minutes later it did. Granger's office was messy and not what Pansy would have imaged it to be. In fact Granger was a mess herself, bags under her eyes and her outfit wasn't so put together.

"How can I help you?" Granger snapped. She didn't offer her a seat Pansy noticed.

"First you can tell me why it is you've been so friendly. Second you can tell me why it took you four minutes to answer the door," Pansy snapped back.

"I thought that it would seem wise to help those in need of a friend," Granger stated.

"Oh?" Pansy said in disbelief.

"It took me four minutes to open the door because I was busy," Granger added. Pansy knew then that Hermione Granger was a terrible liar. She also decided to get out of this place before she ran into Potter again.

"Thanks for your time," Pansy said moving towards the door.

* * *

Pansy got home from work at nine. Harry Potter was on her coach five minutes later. She ignored him as she cleaned up her food that had covered her small living room. The first time anyone had visited her they always asked why she didn't live in a manor like Draco or a hidden estate like Potter. Pansy used to get annoyed at such question but now she laughed- a smaller place the easier to protect from unwanted visitors.

"What do you want?" Pansy asked. Harry looked guilty and shrugged his shoulder while muttering something.

"I'm justusetocomingoverhere,"

"What?" Pansy asked.

"I'm just use to being here," Potter told her.

"Right, well go!" Pansy said

"Pansy, wait, I'm sorry!" Potter told her.

"Really? Okay, go!" Pansy said.

"I don't want to," Potter said stubbornly. Pansy snorted- she had decided to get rid of everything Harry Potter but here he was a reminder of what no one knew about.

"I do! I'm trying to get over you Potter! I want to find someone who loves me and wants to marry me and have children with me! You made it pretty clear we were not on the same path! You said I wasn't even the right girl to be with!" Pansy told him.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted to be with you! Do you know how confusing it is to have someone tell me they love me? I didn't know how to respond!" Harry Potter told her. Potter took a step closer while Pansy took one backward.

"You didn't have to! I just wanted you to know that I loved you," Pansy said feeling her back against the wall. Harry Potter frowned for a second looking into Pansy's eyes.

"Yeah well I love you too! Crazy as it is. And you know how I found out? Hermione was going on about you at the Ministry function and I deafened you. I kept going on about you and Ginny says "Harry you sound like a love sick teen!" I made a fool out of myself trying to get Draco to help me win you back!" Potter shouted. Pansy wanted Potter to take her here against the wall but those days were over. They could no longer have angry fighting sex, or make up sex or just any type of sex.

"A little late aren't we? I saw you at the function all over her! And if our "relationship" shows me anything it's that you are ashamed of me! So I don't care Potter if you love me! I'm getting over you!" Pansy said. He was much to near her and she remembered the way his kissed her skin.

"Fine," Harry Potter said with a glare, "but don't for once think this is over!"

* * *

"Ms. Parkinson a Ms. Granger to see you," one of the fellow nurses told her. Pansy groaned not ready for this so early in the morning.

Pansy walked into the waiting room. Hermione Granger glared at her as Pansy took a seat, two chairs in between them. Today Granger looked her usual self but with a more righteous tone in her body.

"Is it true you and Harry dated for the past year?" Granger asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Pansy asked.

"I just wanted to know," Granger told her. Pansy frowned.

"Yeah," Pansy said. Granger nodded for a second before handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm suppose to read this poem to you," Granger told her, "But it's way too sappy. And all it's really saying is that Harry Potter loves you and you shouldn't over react."

Pansy stared at Granger for a second before exiting the room. She flooed from St. Mugo's to the Ministry. She didn't care about the glances people were giving her or realize people were giving her a wide berth. And there Harry Potter stood the love of her life telling her she was over reacting. She walked up to him and slapped him square in the face. Everyone gasped and she hopped tomorrow there would be a headline in the paper about how Harry Potter Dumped her and did her wrong.

"I hate you!" Pansy yelled at him. She threw the flowers in his face, tears in her eyes.

Harry Potter and the rest of the Ministry stood froze as Pansy left to go back to work. She hated the way people stared at her. She knew what they were thinking- she must be crazy to slap Harry Potter. Everyone it seemed was giving her space. By the time she got home Pansy was tired. To tired to day anything.

* * *

It had been four days since the slap heard round the country and Pansy had yet to hear from Potter again. For someone as pigheaded as him he had given up fast- which proved her point about him being an asshole.

"SO, how are you?" Blaise asked. Pansy scowled before shoving some chicken into her mouth.

"I'm fine," Pansy snapped.

"Right, so if I told you-" Blaise began. Pansy had a feeling about where this was going.

"Say one word about that bastard and you'll have no balls either," Pansy told him. Blaise chuckled and handed her a small box that was wrapped in pink.

"I think he really is sorry. Maybe you should talk to him," Blaise shrugged before getting up. And before Pansy had time to move and leave Potter was standing there glaring at her.

"We need to talk," he told her calmly. Pansy snorted and shoved the gift towards him.

"You can't buy my love when I'm trying to sell it back to you," Pansy told him. Potter frowned as she stood.

"Where are you going?" Potter asked.

"Where you're not!" Pansy shouted.

The knock on her door that night was slowly answered. Though it wasn't Potter it was Weasel. He looked pained and unfriendly and they glared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked looking to make sure Potter wasn't lurking.

"I've come on behalf of my mate," Weasel told her stepping past her. Pansy scowled as he entered her house. The only people besides her friends that knew where she live was her mother and she'd never tell a blood traitor where her daughter was.

"Well then get it out," Pansy said watching him.

"Harry seems to like you. He said he dated you for year. He just told me about you. I told him he was crazy and that he and Ginny were great together or even Luna was better then you. I told him that sluts are a dime a dozen. And you know what he did? He fucking punched me! Told me everything that happened between you two. And I'm suppose to over here helping win you back or something. I'm not okay with him and you but I'd just thought you should know he's trying to win you back. And he won't stop until he gets you back," Weasel told her. Pansy scowled.

"He can try," Pansy muttered darkly.

* * *

The following week was a nightmare. Every day flowers of some type were sent to her at St. Mugo's along with a sappy card. Then at night some idiot friend of Potters would come over on his behalf and tell her that while they didn't like her but if she made Potter happy they were happy. And at times the people had poems to read to her or small tokens that he thought would help remind her of the days when they dated.

When Pansy got home from work the door bell rang as usual. But it wasn't Weasel(the family basically had come over), Granger, and other people from school she couldn't remember it was Harry fricking Potter.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked.

"I came to talk," Potter said letting himself inside. Pansy snorted and followed him in.

"About?" Pansy didn't want to waste time. She wanted to take a nice bath and forget about everyone whispering behind her back.

"Us," Harry Potter told her.

"There is no us. You broke up with me, remember?" Pansy frowned.

"Well I want there to be an us! Haven't you been getting that message or are you really just stupid!" Potter asked her.

"Stupid? You're calling me stupid!" Pansy asked outraged.

"Don't over react!" Potter began.

"Over react? Well next time someone blurts out they love me I'll just tell them that we should break up! Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Pansy asked. Harry paled before turning red with anger.

"I was surprised! I didn't think you want this to be a serious relationship! What was I suppose to say?" Potter asked.

"I dunno but after a year of being together you don't think it's serious? I gave you my virginity Harry!" Pansy yelled. Harry stilled and looked at her in awe.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, you think I was in discomfort for what other reason?" Pansy scoff.

"You should have told me!" Harry yelled back.

"It doesn't matter because you didn't want anyone to know about me. Were you ashamed of me or something? I thought, I thought we had put the past behind us!" Pansy said close to tears.

"I didn't tell anyone because the wizarding world watches my every move! Would you have wanted to date that? If I remember correctly you didn't even want to date me!" Harry told her a frown on his face.

"I hate you Harry Potter!" Pansy said really crying now. Harry pulled her close- holding her.

"Well I-" Harry began.

"And I want you to stop sending me gifts, and having your friends come over and tell me that they don't want us together but you want us to be together and-" Pansy told him before being cut off.

"Pansy I-" Harry tried again. Pansy removed herself from his arms and glared at him.

"No, listen-" Pansy began again. Harry sigh before clamping a hand over her mouth which she licked with her tongue. But before she could talk again glared at her.

"I'm in fucking love you with you! I want to marry you okay? I want to have children with you!" Harry shouted at her.

"Then why wouldn't you tell anyone about me? Why did you tell Granger I was over reacting?" Pansy hissed.

"Because the paper's follows me everywhere. At first it wasn't serious but when it did…did you really want people following our every move?" Potter replied, "Did you want your every step followed and everything you did in the paper? I wanted you and I didn't want to share!"

"I…" Pansy began shocked. But Harry Potter kissed her and Pansy Parkinson kissed him back.

"Pansy, be my girlfriend," Harry asked, "again."

"Yes," Pansy said.

* * *

A one-shot that I had written awhile ago but hadn't finished. Here it is!


End file.
